


r3 - voltron bingo - fluff.

by BadThingsHappen_Voltron



Series: voltron bingo round 3. [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadThingsHappen_Voltron/pseuds/BadThingsHappen_Voltron
Summary: welcome to my fics for round 3 of voltron bingo! this is the fluff card. enjoy!





	r3 - voltron bingo - fluff.

here are the prompts for the fluff card:

  * vacation/shore leave
  * pet-sitting
  * exercise
  * movie night
  * prank war
  * flowers
  * making a mess
  * laughter
  * culture
  * banter
  * beach
  * music
  * free slot!
  * party games
  * surprises
  * candles
  * exploration
  * game night
  * dreams
  * sleepover
  * favorites
  * silly misunderstanding
  * video games
  * siblings
  * celebration




End file.
